The present invention relates to a continuous, flexible electric conductor suitable for employment on an electric line, and capable of functioning as an electric switch. Electric current is known to be supplied between source and user equipment over an electric line, to which the said elements are series-connected, and which also comprises at least one electric switch, also series-connected to the line and which, when closed, allows current to flow from the source to the user equipment.
For controlling the electric circuit at various points along the said line, provision is made for a number of switches, each series-connected electrically to the source and user equipment. In this case, the line comprises at least two conducting wires, which must be connected, e.g. welded, to the connecting terminals on the said switches, as well as to the terminals on the source and user equipment.
An electric line of the aforementioned type therefore involves a considerable number of both connections and component parts (i.e. switches), the consequences of which are high cost and greater breakdown potential along the line caused, for example, by loose wires or infiltration, e.g. by water, on the switch connecting terminals.
Furthermore, changes to such a line, e.g. re-allocation of the switches, can only be made with difficulty, which also applies to re-utilization of the component parts of the line (conducting wires and switches).